Crush
by Kishu Fanatix Girl
Summary: Alfred and Arthur are both crushing on eachother, but they don't know they both feel the same way, and it'll take more than a bit of encouragement to get them to find out! Rated T because I'm paranoid. 1shot


**I thought up the beginning of this in class, and the rest kind of just came. Not including this, the story has 1689 words.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, the characters in it, or pocky. I do, however, own a Fanfiction account.**

Alfred was slumped lazily on a chair, surfing the internet. He'd noticed a lot of girls from his nation either had British boyfriends or wanted one. He found it weird, but then again, it stemmed from the bottom of society; the unpopular people caught this trend first, before anyone else had heard of it. He wasn't used to his people liking Britain. He didn't want anything to happen, because everyone would think that he and Arthur had a thing. Although maybe that wouldn't suck as much as he thought it would...

Alfred jumped from the thought. What was going on with him? Maybe he just missed the simpler times, when Arthur was his supportive big brother, and he didn't have to do anything. But there was something more. He'd known it was there from when he first acknowledged the fact that his people were starting to like Brits, but he decided to ignore it. He didn't want it to be true. It wasn't true. It couldn't be. Could it?

Arthur stared out of the window. He had nothing to do, and his fairy friends had told him that they were going on holiday and took off. He had no idea where they'd gone, so he couldn't look for them. He was worried for them. They didn't usually go out on their own. But there were other thoughts at the back of his mind, that would soon take him off the subject completely.

Like one thing; He missed Alfred. A lot.

He didn't know how to describe it. Maybe he just missed the simple days, when Alfred was little and loved him. He suddenly felt drawn to the word 'loved'. He was confused. He didn't possibly..._like_ his former charge, could he? He didn't want to acknowledge it, but he knew it was there. It was stupid. It was a random thought. It couldn't possibly _mean _anything?!

He laughed at the lie, and at the hopelessness of the situation. He'd just decided he was in love, even though he knew it would never work. Alfred hated him. He should probably forget about it.

But he couldn't.

Alfred picked up the phone. He didn't know how he felt, but he knew there were always, _always _people to talk to. He scrolled through the contacts until he found the name he was looking for, and tapped the little box containing the word 'Canada'. It was picked up after a few rings.

"H-hello?" The shy voice was hard to hear over the phone.

"Hey Mathew! What's up!" He didn't know how to ask his brother for help.

"U-um, nothing much, w-what about you?" The shaky voice would be inaudible to most, but not to Alfred.

"I'm good, thanks." He was worried about what the Canadian personification would think of what he had to say.

"U-um, w-why'd you call me? I-if you wanted to chat y-you could've always have come over. I-it's fine with me, you know." Alfred tried to prepare himself for what he had to say.

"Um, I really need your advice on something. I got a little bit of a problem."

"W-what is it?"

"Um, you remember how me and Arthur were really close and stuff, but then I started hating him?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Um, I kind of, um, maybe like him a little bit now?"

"A-as in how?" Alfred felt panic setting in.

"As in I've now got a crush and I have no idea what to do." He felt his brother's surprise over the phone.

"W-well, if you went over to his place and told him, what do you think he'd say?"

"I don't know! That's the problem!"

"W-well, what about you go hang out with him? Then you can work out if your feelings are real or if it's just you going down memory lane, and if you still feel the same after, you can invite him over to yours or ask to go around his and try to see if he feels the same about you!" Alfred was shocked at how passionate Mathew was about this.

"O-okay. Thanks for the advice! See you later bro!" He hung up the phone and scrolled down the list until he got to the box that read England.

"Hello Alfred. What's the occasion? Or is it money you're after?" Arthur put on a brave face as he said the words.

"Is it such a crime to want to hang out with you?" Alfred was hurt by the cruel tone.

"I'll choose to believe you for now, git." Arthur felt his heart break as he thought about the fact that his feelings would never be returned. He masked his emotions as he walked beside his former charge. "So what are we doing?" He noticed something out of the corner of his eye on Alfred's face, but it was gone before he could figure out what it was.

"Um, I didn't plan that far. You got any ideas?" Alfred heard his new crush let out a sigh before speaking.

"I assumed you knew what you were doing, but I believe I assumed wrong." Arthur felt a pang of annoyance at the personification of the USA before it went back into the despair of his never-to-be-realised feelings he had locked inside.

"Well, what about we just go to that cafe over there?" Alfred quickly found something to avoid the awkwardness of the situation. The two sat down at a table and ordered themselves something to eat off of the menu.

"So," Arthur took a sip of his freshly-ordered tea. "What other 'brilliant plans' have you got?" The cafe was awful. The tea wasn't even that good!

"Well, I dunno. After this maybe you could come around mine?" Alfred felt his heart skip a beat. Mathew had been right. This was a good experience. He wasn't doubting his feelings anymore.

"Okay then. I don't really mind." Arthur was over the moon. He didn't care if the American didn't feel the same way, but at least he felt that there was some progress! After they'd finished they went over to Alfred's place.

"How can you live in such a _pigsty_?" Arthur looked around at the messy living room. There were empty pizza boxes thrown haphazardly into a pile near the table, dents in the wall where they'd been repeatedly hit, and beer cans crumpled up in a few weird places.

"Um, what about we go up to my room? It's a little cleaner." Alfred regretted not asking to go around Arthur's. Luckily, all there was were a few clothes strewn across the floor.

"You really need to look after yourself more. You'll get ill off all this one of these days." Arthur worried too much for the American. He guessed it just came with falling in love.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." Alfred looked into Arthur's eyes, trying to see what he was thinking. The brit turned his head, trying to mask the blush that had crept up on his cheeks.

"What're you looking at, git?" Arthur felt his heart skip a beat. Alfred smiled at his crush.

"Nothing. Let's sit down." He took a seat on his bed and Arthur sat beside him.

"So, what do we do now?" The Brit was still a little bit flustered from having his crush look into his eyes in such way. He really hoped that he wasn't making any mistakes.

"Um, I dunno." Alfred hoped Arthur would slip up and give him proof of returned feelings.

"I thought you had this planned, git!" Arthur was tense, hoping he could find evidence that made him certain of what his new crush felt towards him.

"Well, you thought I'd been prepared earlier, didn't you?" The Brit visually squirmed as the American's gaze set upon him.

"I-I guess you're right." Arthur mentally kicked himself for the stutter.

"Well, any thoughts on things we could do?" Alfred looked at the personification of the UK.

"Um, I don't know. What do you usually do when you have guests round?" The tea-lover felt another blush come to his cheeks.

"Well, we mess around, watch some TV, have something to eat, stuff like that." The American looked to his crush.

"Y-yeah. Let's go see what you have in, although I doubt there will be anything worth eating in there." They weaved between the piles of dirt on the floor and went to the kitchen, where Alfred started rummaging through the cupboards, with Arthur looking over his shoulder.

"I have some chocolate, some hamburgers, some sugar, and-" The American set eyes on a packet, shoved to the very back of the cupboard. "Some pocky! Nice!" He stood up, to be met by his British crush, blushing at the thought of pocky. "Hey, Iggy, what's up? You look like you saw a ghost!"

"I-I'm fine. Wait, did you just call me..._Iggy_?" Arthur blushed at the nickname. He almost didn't see the same sort of blush flickering across Alfred's cheeks either, as the American realised his slip up.

"U-um, let's go back upstairs." They went into the bedroom.

"Let's have some then, git." Alfred opened the box, and pulled out the single piece of pocky there was.

"Um, I guess we'll have to share." The American put the pocky in his mouth and looked at the Brit beside him, who did the same with his end, and they both began to eat. Suddenly, they felt themselves run out of pocky, and their lips touched. Alfred put his hand to the back of Arthur's head, and pressed them closer together, with pent-up emotion spurring him onwards. Arthur put one hand on the small of the American's back and one arm lazily over his shoulder, and in response Alfred wrapped his arm around the brit's waist and pulled him closer. They broke for air.

"G-git." Arthur smiled. He never had any reason to worry after all. They threw themselves back into the kiss, and ended up falling asleep next to eachother, now happy that they'd finally expressed their feelings. From not too far away, Mathew smiled at the couple, putting the rest of the pocky back in the box.

**This is probably the longest thing I've written, and the first one for Hetalia. The review box is down here, so tell me what you think!**


End file.
